Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 0
Issue 0 is the first actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). It features the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team). It was released on January 6, 2016. It's set after the episode "Green with Evil". Synopsis It’s Morphin Time! Saban’s Mighty Morphin Power Rangers make their BOOM! Studios comic debut in this kick-off #0 issue, which sets the stage for the rest of the series. After escaping Rita Repulsa’s mind control, Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger, joins up with the rest of the Power Rangers to combat her never-ending evil plans. Any semblance of a normal life is gone for Tommy now, but with his newfound family there lies hope for a brighter path. Includes the short story from the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comics! Plot Main story Tommy Oliver is standing triumphant over the fallen Power Rangers while Rita Repulsa congratulates him. Tommy is awoken from his vision, he is riding shotgun with Jason Lee Scott on there way to Angel Grove High School. Jason is concerned because Tommy hasn't said anything for twenty minutes. A vision of Rita sets in the middle of the back seat taunting Tommy. Jason & Tommy are greeted upon arrival by Billy Cranston & Trini Kwan. Kimberly Ann Hart & Zack Taylor eventually show up. They discuss an upcoming AP History Test. Kimberly is glad she & Tommy have a teacher that doesn't believe in tests. At the Moon Palace Finster is working on Bullzer a monster for Rita. A school employee comes in asking everyone to report to the gymnasium because of an incident. The Rangers head outside and see that Rita has already made Bullzer giant sized. They proceed to morph and call for their Dinozords. Billy states Bullzer's armor plating is designed to disperse blunt impact. Jason wants to take it further out away from the bridge. Tommy unsuccessfully tries a frontal assault. The Megazord grabs and pins Bullzer. Tommy is supposed to use the Dragonzord's drill to pierce the armor. The vision of Rita haunting Tommy makes him doubt himself and he has trouble piloting the Dragonzord. He finally overcomes his doubt and destroys Bullzer but damages the bridge in the process. As a result of the damage two cars fall towards the water. Kimberly detaches her Pterodactyl Dinozord and catches the car before they hit the water. Back at the Command Center Tommy lies to Zordon about the Dragonzord just freezing. Jason then accuses Tommy of not following directions, an argument ensues forcing Zordon to step in and scold the two of them with a warning about Rita seeking revenge. Meanwhile at the previous battle's location Scorpina looks for a crystal then presents it to Rita at the Moon Palace. Scorpina asks what the crystal is, Rita says it was their new beginning. The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk & Skull Farkas Bulkmeier & Eugene Skullovitch are the principal's office being yelled at by Mr. Caplan. To get out of trouble they timed it so that thirty Italian party subs arrive that have yet to be paid for. While Mr. Caplan deals with that they sneak out. They encounter Roni, Trini, & Kimberly in the hallway and try to get the girls to join them in the cafeteria. The girls refuse and proceed to gossip about the Power Rangers. Bulk decides he and Skull are going to become better heroes than the Power Rangers by becoming the New Power Rangers. What Time Is It?! The Power Rangers are in battle with Goldar & Putty Patrollers. Rita calls upon the Magic Mist in order to separate Tommy from his friends. Jason quickly comes to Tommy's aid and calls for the others. The mist is messing with their communicator's locator. Billy was able to triangulate an approximate location. Shortly after that Rita makes Goldar grow. Just as Goldar attempts to step on Jason & Tommy the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord shields them. Billy, Kimberly, & Zack attack Goldar with their Dinozords before they combine into the Megazord. It ends with Goldar caught between the Megazord and the Dragonzord. This story was later included in the compilation of the 2016 and 2017 Annual Issues, "MMPR: Lost Chronicles", as an exclusive story not seen in either of the Annuals themselves. This was likely done to balance the book, as the 2016 Issue had six stories, but the 2017 edition only featured five. Covers MMPRboom0.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-blue.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-yellow.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-black.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-pink.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-green.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-white.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-armoredred.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-evilgreen.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-helmet-00-rita.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes boom-wondercon-00.jpg|Splash Connecting Covers WonderCon exclusive Felipe Smith Errors *Tommy's morphing sequence is shown last instead of first. Notes to be added Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)